Return of the Chosen One
by Snivy24
Summary: Ash has just returned from the Unova Region, when he gets betrayed from his so called "friends" and is separated from his Pokemon. After his betrayal, a power deep inside of him awakens. Will Ash ever reach his dream? {Ash X Female Legendary}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone as I explain in the Author's note, PMD Book 1 Explorers of Time is on hold for a bit. This story had pop up in my head after I had read "The Black Latios" by Mekon and "Revist" by EvoFTG and I had to type this story. Please note that this story is an "Ash Betrayed Story".**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter One**

Close to midnight at the docks of Alto Mare, a Rattata moved around hoping to find some food. When suddenly out of nowhere, a teal blue fire appeared and spin like the move Fire Spin. Fearing for its life, the Rattata ran away as the fire grew. Soon the fire disappeared as if it was never there and in its place is a person wearing a black hooded coat with black gloves and black boots. The black coated person walk into town unfazed that it appeared out of nowhere and towards its destination. Soon after it started to rain, however the person moved on and turn into an alley.

The person walk deep in alley before, the person was surround by a gang. "Well well. Looks like we got first victim of Alto Mare." Said one of the creeps. "What's with the stupid costume?" said another one. The black coat person unamused spoke in a deep male voice with authority, "Move out of my way, or else!" "What gives you the right to order us?!" Shouted the biggest creep who the black coat person assumed is the leader. "You know what, I'll take you out right now!" shouted the leader and he ran to the black coat person ready to punch him. "Fool!" said the black coat person grabbing the leader's fist and threw him to a wall knocking him unconscious. "B-b-boss!" shouted one of the goons with surprise and fear. "There is more of us than of him! We can still take him on! Get him!" Shouted another goon and then all of them let out their Pokémon and ran towards him. "Fools!" Shouted the black coat person coldly as he grab one of his Poké Ball and release his Pokémon.

Much later, the black coat person returned his Pokémon, walk up to the only goon that wasn't unconscious and pick him up by the shirt. "Justice always prevails in the end." Spoke the black coat person then punched the goon in the face knocks him unconscious. The person then threw the goon to the rest of the unconscious creeps and their Pokémon. He then moved on leaving the scene. Two minutes later Officer Jenny and two other cops show up to investigate the noise they heard earlier and saw the unconscious goons. "What has happen here?!" Asked the surprised Office Jenny, then she got a closely look at goons. "Wait a minute! These are the Black Ariados gang that we were warned about! Arrest them!" said Jenny and she and the other two began arrest the gang.

The rain kept pouring down as the black coat person walk through a small garden and into another alley. Soon he came to a wall but instead of turning, he walked right through the wall. After walking through the tunnel, he entered the Secret Garden. Ignoring the beauty of garden, he move to a set of stairs leading to a fountain. Reaching the top, he move to a light that is coming from the fountain. Looking in the fountain, he saw the light come from a sphere. _"Soon it shall all be fixed. Very soon…"_ thought the person then he reach out to remove the sphere. Using his own power, the person removed the sphere and checked the fountain. Seeing the water is still flowing even with the sphere removed, he looked at the sphere thinking, _"Good my plan has worked. Now Alto Mare won't be in any danger now with the Soul Dew remove from the fountain. The Soul Dew now no longer has a purpose for this town. It is best that the Soul D-"_ The person immediately jumped to a side as a red blur sped by. _"Great! Just great! And I thought I could the Soul Dew without Latias noticing."_ The person thought as he dodge another attack from Latias. "What do you think you are doing?!" Shouted a voice. The person dodge yet again and saw it Lorenzo who yelled at him soon Binaca arrived. She just then noticed the Soul Dew in the person's hand. "Why do you have the Soul Dew?! Are you trying to destroy our home?!" she yelled. The black coat person didn't say anything, but grabbed something from his pocket and threw it to the ground.

Smoke erupted from the object and covered a huge amount of the air. Latias used her psychic power to clear the smoke and to both of her, Lorenzo's, and Binaca's surprise, the black coat person has disappeared. Just then, they heard a crashing sound. "He's in my workshop!" shouted Lorenzo and him, Binaca, and Latias rushed to his workshop. "Dammit!" growled the black coat person as he accidently knocked down a table with tools making a loud noise. He continued to run and smash through a door this time not by accident. After smashing through the door, he sees he is in the streets of Alto Mare. He then jumped onto a roof and continue running. It wasn't long before Binaca, Lorenzo, and Latias entered the workshop. Latias noticed the destroyed door and she flew through the door. Once again she felt the Soul Dew and she rushed after the thief as Binaca and Lorenzo ran after as fast as they could.

**"****Found you!"** roared Latias as she has spotted the black coat person running and jumping on the roofs. She charged to the person, however missed as the person jumped and landed on top of the bell tower. "Enough of this!" shouted the black coat person as he charged a ball of darkness and threw it at Latias. Latias quickly dodged the ball only to be hit by another one. The ball expanded swallowing Latias before fading away and Latias collapsed to the ground asleep. The person jumped to the ground landing next to the sleeping Latias. He checked Latias to see if he done any harm apart from sleep. Seeing that she fine, he moved away a bit. "Forgive me there was no other without alerting my enemies." He said before teal blue flame appeared and spun around swallowing the person. Soon the fire disappeared and the black coat person was gone.

It wasn't long before Binaca and Lorenzo showed up and spotted Latias. "Latias!" screaked Binaca and rushed to Latias. After ten minutes, Latias woke up and found herself in Lorenzo's home. "Latias! You're awake!" said a voice. Latias turned and saw it was Binaca. Without warning Latias rushed to Binaca, breaking into tears and said with telepathy, **_"I… I… I have failed! I have failed to protect my brother's Soul Dew!"_** Latias kept crying until she slow fell asleep.

Unknown Location

A groan is heard as a Pokémon, which look like Latias expect bigger with white and blue feathers, a red triangle its chest and is male, opened his eyes. Groaning in pain, he lift his head looking around and saw he is in a cave. Soon he asked himself, **"Where am I?"** Without warning, a powerful male yet familiar voice spoke, **"You're in cave that lies hidden on Mt. Silver. It is good to see you are finally awake Latios."** Latios felt a bit of fear from the voice, but bravely said, **"Who are you? Show yourself!"** Out nowhere, a Flamethrower shot out and lit a campfire next to Latios. Thanks to the campfire's light, Latios's blood turn to ice as he saw the figure that spoke to him was Arceus. This Arceus however was a little different for he had black fur instead of the white or gold fur and his underbelly and face is teal blue instead of black. The Arceus noticing Latios's fear said to him, **"There is no need to be afraid Latios. Besides it isn't nice to treat a friend like that."**

Latios calmed then asked, **"What do you mean? I've never seen you before."**

**"****Yes you have Latios though not in this form. Think back when your sister Latias first brought myself and Pikachu to the Secret Garden** **and you attacked us."**

Latios thought back and his eyes widen, when he realized who this Arceus is and spoke, **"No! It can't be!"**

The Arceus nodded his head and said, **"You are correct Latios. It is I, Ash Ketchum."**

* * *

><p><strong>Cut! Well that is surprise for poor Latios. Next I'll have Ash explain how he became an Arceus. Please leave a review to tell me how I did for this chapter. Also please note it has been awhile since I wrote anything.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I just didn't have the time with work and now collage. However I manage to complete this chapter. Enjoy It.**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Two**

Latios just stared at Ash and said, **"Ash… What happen to you? How did you turn into an Arceus? Where is Brock, Misty, and Pika-"** Latios immediately shut up when Ash growled with his Crimson iris on his green eyes glowed at the names Brock and Misty. Ash calmed with glowing eyes fading and said to the frighten Latios, **"Forgive me, it is just those names gives me an anger that is hard to control."** Latios nodded his head as his heart rate slow down to it normal pace. Soon Ash spoke again,** "As for what happen to me… It is best that I show through my memories. However the only way I know is through an Aura Bond, which can only work when two being bind their auras willing. Latios are you willing to bind your aura with mine?"** Latios thought for a bit and nodded his head. Ash then raised one of his hove and said, **"Raise your claw and touch my hove. Then aloud your aura to bind with mine."** Latios did as he was instructed, soon felt like a part of his soul was leaving him and a part of Ash's soul was fusing with him. Soon Ash removed his hove and spoke, **"****Can you hear Latios?****"**

Latios looked surprised, but he answered, **"Yes, but did you just talk to me with telepathy?"**

**"****No not though telepathy, I'm speaking though our aura.****"**

**"****Whoa, but how is speaking with any aura any different speaking with telepathy?"**

**"****Speaking telepathy is speaking with your mind which have limit range. While speaking with aura is speaking with your very spirit and have has unlimited range as long as you form an Aura Bond and the person in question is alive. Now is anything else you need to ask?****"**

**"Uh… No, that is all I can think of at the moment."**

**"****Okay then. Prepare yourself as you see my mem-****"**

"Prepare for trouble!" a voice shouted interrupting Ash as he rolled his eyes in annoyance and lay down for the first time.

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Latios growled at Team Rocket and is ready to charge at them, but stop when heard Ash said in a annoy tone, "Are you "Three Stooges" done making a fool out yourselves?"

"Uh sorry twerp. Old habit couldn't help it." Apologized James.

"Will you shut your yap James! I want to take a nice catnap on the boss's lap." Said Meowth and went lying down on Ash's front legs. Ash rolled his eyes again, but still let Meowth sleep while he watch Jessie and James who decided to roast marshmallows over the campfire.

**_"Uh are you going to do something about them and why did that Meowth call you boss?"_** Asked Latios with a sweat-drop.

**"****No. They have been with me since they saved my life from their team when they attacked. Also they have been calling me twerp ever since we first met and after saving my life they started calling me boss though they still me twerp at times. I better show you my memory before we get interrupted again.****"**

**_"Uh, right."_** Said Latios who still had a sweat-drop as Ash began showing his memory of that day.

{Flashback 5 months ago}

Ash a recent 16 year old with loyal partner Pikachu on his shoulder has just reach the top of a large hill where he can see Pallet Town.

"Well Pikachu Pallet Town is just ahead." Said Ash with a grin on his face to his partner.

"Pi" said Pikachu very weakly.

"Pikachu what's the matter?" asked Ash worried as went to put a hand on Pikachu's forehead and found Pikachu is burning up a fever.

_"Oh-no! Pikachu is burning a fever and there isn't a Pokémon Center nearby! What should I do?! Wait, Professor Oak should know what to do!"_ Thought Ash and he ran to Oak's Lab.

It wasn't long before he reach Oak's Lab, he then knocked the door. Soon the professor answer the door, noticing Ash and said, "Ash my-boy it's great to see you back. How was Unova?"

"No time Professor, Pikachu is burning up a fever!" said Ash trying not to panic as the professor widen his eyes and wordlessly let Ash in as he took Pikachu. Much later Oak enter the lobby where Ash waited as the professor had treating Pikachu. Ash then notice Oak and asked, "How is Pikachu?"

"He's fine, however he will need to stay here for at least two days." Ash let out a sigh of relief for Pikachu is going to be okay.

As to change the topic, the professor said, "Oh by the way, your other Pokémon that was under Professor Juniper's care has just arrived yesterday."

"Great. Oh by the way, you don't mind holding on my other Pokémon besides Pikachu?"

"Not a problem. It just gives me more Pokémon to study." Oak replied as he accepted Ash's other Pokémon.

Soon Oak asked, "So are you planning to head into new region?"

"Yes to Kalos, however that will have to wait."

"Why wait?"

"I want to train my Pokémon even stronger and challenge the Kanto league again this time to win."

"That sounds like an excellent goal. You sure are the pride of Pallet Town."

They kept talking until Oak looked at the clock and notice the time. "Look at the time. I think it is best for you to head home. I bet your mother is anxious to see you. Besides I need to get back to my research." Said the professor and dismissed Ash.

Even though Ash didn't want to leave Pikachu, he knew Pikachu is being taken well care of and left for home. Soon he reached the front door and enter after he opened it. To his surprise not only did he see his mom, but also saw Brock, Misty, May, Iris, and Cilan.

"Well this is a surprise." Said Ash in a surprised tone.

"Ash, your "friends" want say something to you." Said Delia in angry tone while glaring at Ash's friends.

"Huh?" spoke Ash now confused.

"Ash… We want you to give up on your dream." Said May.

"What?!" Shouted Ash in an angry and hurt tone.

"We telling you that you need to give it up, it's for the best." Brock stated.

Ash feeling angrier retorted, "What makes you think or gives you the right! It's my dream to be a Pokémon Master!"

"You keep getting us into troubles again and again, from Team Rocket to those Legendary Pokémon. We're lucky we survived, no thanks to you." Snapped Misty.

Ash felt something stir deep inside, but ignore it as yelled back, "It wasn't like that I was causing them on purpose! Team Rocket has been following me ever since we first met! It's not like I have been calling them and telling where we are! Also most the incidents with the Legendary Pokémon have been caused by other people, I just couldn't stay there and let them get away with it!"

"The main thing is that you can't win any leagues at all, you just end up in the "Top" sections." Said Iris in a cold tone.

"I know and I just need to train my Pokémon better. Also I won the Orange Island League and the Kanto Battle Frontier, do you think those are easy accomplishments?!" Ash yelled back furiously.

"It doesn't matter, you suck as a trainer." Said Cilan.

Ash had enough said, "Mom, I hate to leave when I just got home. But I got to accomplish my dream and prove them wrong."

Delia just nodded her head and Ash turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" shouted Iris as she and the others, except Delia, chased after Ash. Soon all Ash so called friends caught up with him in Route 1, released their Pokémon, and ordered them to attack Ash as he ran for his life. All the Pokémon, except Croagunk, Chansey, Venusaur, Glaceon, and Axew, attacked Ash. The traitors ordered those Pokémon to attack, but they refused and forced back into their Poké Ball.

Ash scream in pain as the Pokémon who did listen attacked him. The next thing the power that Ash had felt earlier has flared into life, causing Ash's iris to change from their brown color to a crimson red. All the attacking Pokémon froze with fear when they saw the eyes as if they recognize them and without any warning, a giant teal blue fire exploded outward from Ash. The explosion was so powerful that it knocked out all the Pokémon at once and knocked out the traitors as well.

Ash weakly rose back up feeling drained of energy. Knowing he couldn't stay there or return to Pallet Town and put everyone in danger, he turned to leave. Before he left, he said, "Mom, Professor Oak, Pikachu, and everyone else, I promise that I will return someday." As he was leaving, he stopped and look back at the traitors. Then he spoke with a cold voice, "As for you traitors… Someday I will return and when I return, I will have my revenge." After he finished, his eyes flashed and the traitors shivered despite being unconscious. He glare at them one more time and slowly move away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Complete. That is harsh for Ash with his "Friends" betraying him like that. The next chapter is continuing Ash's flashback this time it will show his encounter with Team Rocket. Please leave a Review. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long, I was busy working on a big project on my Pokemon which I was breeding all Pokemon from Gen 1-5 and super train them. Well I got the breeding done now just got to super train them. I got say though it is worth it for example I got a charizard with an attack power of 293 and when it mega evolves it's attack power is 394. The problem was I had trouble typing chapter to my satisfaction, I had to retype this chapter over and over. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokémon nor will I ever.**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Three**

Farther down Route 1, Ash has spent the last two hours getting away from the traitors. He decide then to break when he reach a calm river. It was then he notice his eyes have changed when he looked at the water and saw his reflection.

_"What has happen to my eyes?!"_ he thought as he got a closer look and continued, _"Wait I have seen these eyes before, but where and who?"_

He thought hard trying to recall where he these type of eyes, but couldn't.

_"Come on you stupid brain! I know I have these eyes before!"_ Ash growled himself, trying and still failing to recall the memory. It was then he heard a voice almost singing, **"Lady Arceus is here everyone! We all can feel her presence somewhere. Everyone let's all go and find her."**

Ash looked and saw a flock of Pidgey flying towards the trees. He frowned thinking, _"Did I just hear one of these Pidgey talking?"_ Then he realized he saw those eye in Michina Town and that Arceus have the same eyes.

_"So I have the same eyes as Arceus. No wonder why those traitors looked scared, they thought I was Arceus. Wait didn't that Pidgey say Arceus is here? If that is true, then Arceus is my only hope."_

Soon he got back up and left hoping to find Arceus. After an hour, he enter an open field and still hasn't found Arceus.

_"I'm starting to think that Pidgey is wrong."_ Grumbled Ash as he decided to take a rest on a rock.

"Long time no see Twerp." Said a voice causing Ash to turn around and saw two people with a Meowth.

_"Just great! It's Team Rocket!"_ Groaned Ash before shouting, "What do you want this time?!"

"Easy Twerp. We saw what had happen and we are here to help." Said a man with Periwinkle color hair.

"Help?! As if! I bet you just saying that to lower my guard and steal my Pokémon. Well I hate to burst your bubble James, but I don't have Pokémon on me and even if I did, I still will never give them to you!"

"Relax Ash. We aren't here for your Pokémon." Said a female voice which Ash turned and saw a women with Magenta color hair at his side looking at his arm.

"Get your hands off me Jessie!" Snarled Ash as he yanked his arm out her reach.

"Listen Twerp you slowly bleeding to death and will get worse if I don't treated now!" shouted Jessie with her temper flaring up.

"Listen Twerp, Jessie is skilled when it comes to healing. It best to let her fix those injuries than being knocked unconscious by her." Said Meowth.

After some time, Ash grudgingly let Jessie treat his injuries. Soon he asked, "If you're not here for my Pokémon then why are you here?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other and Meowth answered, "We were planning to ambush you and take Pikachu. However when we saw you being betrayed like that, we couldn't do it. After we have been tailing you ever since we first met, we started liking you."

"We are even planning to leave Team Rocket forever and turn over a new leaf. We would follow you wherever you going as your new pals and we hurt you like those Twerps did" Added James.

Ash thought a bit decided that he is better off having them with him in his current condition and was going to said something when a cold voice said, "So you idiots are planning to stab me in the back."

All jumped and turned to the voice, what they saw made Jessie's, James's, and Meowth's hearts to freeze stood the leader of Team Rocket himself Giovanni.

"Boss! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" The trio said with surprise and feeling nervous with the angry look Giovanni is giving them.

"I don't take betrayal very lightly." Spoke Giovanni in his cold voice then smiled and said, "However I will forget this incident if you idiots kill the boy."

Ash despite his injuries moved away little to give himself some distance from the trio and prepared himself for the fight of his life.

"You can't be serious! Stealing we can deal with, but murdering? That is going too far!" shouted James horrified of the idea of killing Ash.

"So you refuse? So be it! I have been wanting to get rid of you idiots for a long time after all your failures. Now I can finally finish you idiots off along with the boy." Said Giovanni angrily and threw out a Poké Ball.

Out of the Poké Ball roared a Nidoking with a look that it is as evil as his Trainer.

"Kill them!" Ordered Giovanni and Nidoking gave out a bloodthirsty roar.

The Nidoking then fired a Hyper Beam at the quartet who just barely dodged. James quickly picked Ash on to his back as the two along with Jessie and Meowth ran for their lives with the evil Nidoking chasing after them.

For the last ten minutes, the quartet ran for their lives as a roaring fire surround them that was started by the Nidoking who was far behind smashing through trees in his path. It wasn't before long they came up in clearing. Then they notice a car and ran for it. Jessie took Ash and put him in the back while James ran into the driver's side and started the engine with the keys he had just found.

"Hey stop! That's my car!" Shouted a man who now noticed what they were doing.

Jessie quickly jumped into the vehicle as Ash said to the man, "Sorry! But we need to borrow your vehicle. We will return it somehow."

James floored the gas pedal just as Nidoking burst through the trees. The car sped away with the Nidoking chasing it trying to hit it with moves like Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, and Stone Edge. It was either Nidoking has a very bad aim or James's crazy driving that the attacks kept missing.

"Is that thing on steroids?! James get us out here!" Freaked out Jessie.

"I'm trying, but I'm also trying to not get us killed!" Shouted James as had the car dodged another Hyper Beam.

The Nidoking growing tired of the chase, roared loudly and summoned portals out into the sky. Out of those portals rained down boulders which came crashing down in front of the car. James quickly swerved the car out of the boulder's path, but failed to see the Sludge Bomb. The attack hit the back side of the car and blasted it into the air before it came crashing down upside-down.

"Ow…" Moaned Ash before he coughed up blood.

"The Twerp's injuries are getting worse!" Jessie cried out with alarm.

"Meowth! Nice driving Jimmy! I think I lost seven of my nine lives! AHH! That Nidoking is charging up a Hyper Beam! We need to get out of here!" Yelled Meowth noticing the Nidoking is charging his attack for the killing blow.

"The doors are jammed! We're trapped!" James shouted trying and failing to open the doors.

Jessie and Meowth quickly went to help James, but it was too late for the Nidoking fired the attack. Jessie, James, and Meowth hugged each other in fear as the attack came with their lives flashing right before their eyes. Out of instinct, Ash's eyes flashed and a teal blue fire spun around the four. The fire had swallowed them and disappeared just as the Hyper Beam blasted the car into oblivion with only Ash's hat to has survive.

{Four days later}

Ash groaned as he open his eyes and discover he is in a room surrounded with green crystals. Getting himself up expecting to feel great pain, but felt nothing. Checking himself, he discovered somehow he is a fully healed.

"Look who is finally up after four days of sleeping." Said a voice cause Ash to turn and see it was Meowth talking.

"Meowth, where are we? Where's Jessie and James?"

"You think I have a clue. As for those two went looking for an exit for who knows how times they did that for I have already lost count. Also why are you asking? You're the one who brought us here."

"What are you talking about? I didn't-"

"Still nothing!" shouted voice with anger interrupting Ash.

"Come on Jessie, at least we're finding food. Hey the Twerp is up." Said another voice only for Ash to realize that it was Jessie and James.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jessie

"Apart from being betrayed, I feel great. Thanks for fixing my injuries."

"I didn't, you have been glowing green for the last four days ever since we first arrived here."

"What do you mean?"

**"I can answer that."**

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sick of nothing but fruit." Answered Meowth looking at the fruit that James had with disgust.

"That was the only food we could find!" James snapped.

James and Meowth continued their heated argument before Jessie smacked them both with the frying pan.

_"What is going on here?"_ thought Ash.

**"Only you can hear me."**

_"What? Who are you and what do you mean only I can hear you?"_

**"Only you can hear me because I am communicating you through aura. As for who am I, I'm the great tree known as the 'Tree of Beginning'."**

_"What!?"_

**"Also it was I who help guide you into my core when you teleported yourself and your allies through aura. Another thing is it was also I who healed you back to full health 'Chosen One'."**

"What?!" shouted Ash catching the attention of Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"What is going on Twerp?" James asked confused.

"I know where are. We're inside the core of the 'Tree of Beginning'. It was also the tree who behind my recovery and it called me 'Chosen One'."

"Wait! Was the 'Chosen One' the title given to you through the prophecy back on Shamouti Island?" asked Meowth.

"Yes, but I don't know why. I mean I have fulfilled the prophecy, so there shouldn't be any more to the prophecy."

**"There more to the title than just the prophecy."**

_"What do you mean?"_

**"It was long foretold a Legendary is to be born to be the king of the 'Magical Creatures' along with Lady Arceus and save our world from its darkest hour."**

_"Wait! Are you saying I'm this Legendary, but how? I'm only human nothing more!"_ Thought Ash freaking out.

**"You were born with aura like of Sir Aaron, however it was dormant until you used your aura to save Mew and myself for the first time. Since then your aura has awaken and kept growing stronger. When your first arrived at Sinnoh, your aura has communicated with Arceus causing her to slowly awaken. When you made physical contact with the 'Jewel of Life' and Arceus herself, unknown to both of you, a part of herself went inside slowly changing you. The changes have finished when you were in the middle of your journey in Unova and fell dormant waiting for you to full awaken it. Your betrayal even though it was cruel it was what needed to full awaken."**

Ash was speechless and spent some time to swallow all the information he just learn before thinking, _"Is this all true? This isn't a big joke or some dream?"_

**"No it is all true. However if makes you happy to know that one of your 'friends' didn't want to betray you, but was force to. Who that person is I have no idea, all I could tell was self-disgusted with itself for betraying you like that in it's aura. I'm sorry that I can't give you any information better than that."**

_"It's fine. It's better than to think they all betrayed me."_

**"Great. Now after you finish explaining to your allies, we will begin with your training with aura and your own powers."**

It was then that Ash finally noticed James was waving his hand in front of his face which caused Ash to blink.

"About time you respond! We have been trying to get your attention for ten minutes!" said James annoyed.

Ash let a sigh thinking, _"This is going to take a long time."_

{Flashback End}

**"You have been through a lot Ash."** Said Latios feeling sorry for him after he finish showing him his memories.

**"I know."** Spoke Ash shaking his head.

**"If I met any of those traitors, I'll make them pay."** Latios said growling and flexing his claws.

**"No you will not!"** roared Ash his eyes glowing making Latios yelped in fear.

Ash quickly calm himself down as the glowing faded away and said, **"I'm sorry, but they are my responsibility. I will get my revenge, however I refuse to be someone like Giovanni."**

Latios nodded his head saying, **"I understand."**

Latios then frowned and asked, **"That can't be all you showed me is it?"**

**"No. All what is left is my training which is something I don't want to share."**

**"Okay…"** Latios said not understanding why.

"That's because he is too embarrassed with all the mistakes he made during his training." Said Meowth laughing.

**"Shut it!"** Ash snarled with his face going red with embarrassment.

**"Mistakes like what?"** Said Latios with interest.

"Mistakes he made are blowing aura spheres up at his face more than once, accidentally changing Jessie into a man and James into a Jynx, and there was- AHHHH!" Said Meowth laughing before Ash threw him at a wall with Psychic.

**"I told you to keep your mouth shut about that!"** Snarled Ash at the now unconscious Meowth with Latios laughing.

**"Anyways long story short, I spent the last four months training with the 'Tree of Beginning' then I moved up to this dangerous mountain and have been strengthening myself since."** Ash said to Latios finishing his tale.

Latios nodded his head thinking more of the memories he seen and felt confused about one thing and asked, **"When you were attacked by the traitors… I saw use an attack I never seen before. What was it?"**

Ash looked confused for a second before realizing what Latios was talking about and answered, **"Oh that is my own signature move called 'Aura Supernova'."**

**"Aura Supernova?"**

**"It an attack I have discovered when I charge my aura and have it exploded outward like a supernova hints its name. Aura Supernova is my strongest attack, however it leaves myself exhausted for a short time."**

**"Such a cool move." **Said Latios very impressed.

_"Ugh… I can see stars sparkling from his eyes." _Thought Ash feeling uncomfortable from the attention Latios is currently giving him.

**"Anyways to change the subject. What are you going to do Latios? You can't go back to Alto Mare for some time."** Said Ash giving Latios a serious look.

Latios thought a bit and realized Ash is right that he couldn't just go back to Alto Mare and what was worse is he had nowhere to go. He thought more about his situation before he decided and said, **"I thought about it and realized I can't return home and I have nowhere else to go. May ask you are you still a trainer?"**

Ash blinked and said, **"Yes. I'm still a trainer and working to my dream. I just don't feel really to get my Pokémon back from Professor Oak yet, nor how to without the world know I'm still alive. I don't Giovanni to get a word that I'm still alive. Why?"**

**"I wish to join you as your Pokémon."**

**"Are you sure? I don't give out any easy training."**

**"I'm positive."**

**"Then welcome to the team."**

**"Glad to be aboard."** Said Latios feeling pleased with himself.

Ash summoned a Poké Ball out of nowhere and Latios touched the button allowing himself to be capture. After the Poké Ball made a 'ding' sound, Ash let out Latios and his Poké Ball disappeared.

**"How are you feeling?"** Ash asked his Pokémon.

**"A little dizzy, but I'm fine."** Answered Latios trying to clear his vision.

"You know boss that is your second Legendary Pokémon and your third Pokémon to join us." Said James.

**"Really? Who is the other Legendary? Is it Mew?"** asked Latios to his new trainer with an expression of eyebrows raised.

**"No. Its-"** said Ash before he widened his eyes and without any warning a teal blue fire spun around him.

After the fire fade away, Ash was gone leaving everyone confused about his sudden departure. They then heard a groan and saw Meowth regain consciousness who said, "What happen? Oww… That Psychic attack really hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes the flashback. I tried my best on this chapter. Anyways who are Ash's other Pokémon? Where did Ash disappeared to? Find out on the next chapter. Please leave a review. I'll work now the next chapter when I get the time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone Snivy24 here with a new chapter. I have to admit that I would have this done so soon, however it is here and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Four**

Hours have passed with everyone asleep when a teal blue fire flare into existence lighting the cave with its light waking everyone. Soon the fire die away leaving a very tired Ash in its place.

"Boss where did you disappeared to?" Asked Jessie.

"None of your business." Replied Ash coldly hinting that he was angry about something.

Jessie didn't even bother to ask why he has blood on him knowing he wouldn't answer. Just then Meowth jump towards Ash with claws extended shouting, "I'll teach you for throwing me at a wall!"

"Meowth Stop!" shouted James with great fear, but it was too late.

Ash was shocked by the surprise attack and was attacked fiercely by Meowth's Fury Swipes. After Meowth has finished his attack and it then he realized what he just done. Meowth gulped as he watched Ash's scratched up face turn from shock to anger with his entire eyes glowing red in his fury.

"Run!" shouted Jessie and she, James, and Latios ran out of the cave as Meowth was back into a corner with an angry Arceus moving closer towards him. Meowth then just notice teal blue aura particles and great fear fill him when realize what attack Ash is going to use.

"Mommy." Was all Meowth said before Ash unleashed his attack.

A loud explosion filled the air fall by screaming as Jessie, James, and Latios were shot out of the cave and into the trees. Then a cave-in and a massive landslide took affect erasing the cave from existence.

"Meowth!**/Meowth!** Ash!**/Ash!**" Shouted both Jessie, James, and Latios with shock of the destruction.

Just then there was a blast from the pile and out came a heavily bruised and a much tried Ash with a Riolu who is carrying an unconscious badly bruised Meowth. The three moved far away enough just in time as another landslide happened filling the hole.

"Nice work Ash." Said Ash growling at himself when he looked at the mess where a cave used to be.

"So what now?" James asked while Jessie took Meowth off Riolu's hands and wrap him in bandages.

Ash let out a sigh and said, "It is time for us to leave this mountain."

**"When do we leave?"** asked Latios.

"As soon as the other one returns."

**_"As what when I return?"_** Spoke a dark cold male voice.

All turned and saw a Darkrai rising from the shadows with his arms crossed looking at Ash. Then he noticed the mess and said with disbelief and annoyance, **_"Again?!"_**

Ash rolled his eyes and answered, "Yes again. Now that you are here Darkrai, it is time for us to leave."

Ash knelt down and ordered, "Jessie! James! Get on now! Latios! You're with me! Riolu! Darkrai! Get the supplies if they survived and one more thing."

**"What?/****_What?"_** said both Riolu and Darkrai.

"Behave! No fighting each other!"

**"Yes master!"** shouted Riolu.

"Quit calling me master just call me Ash!" said Ash annoyed.

**"Yes master!"** Said Riolu with Darkrai rolling his eyes as he and Riolu left to look for their supplies.

Fifteen minutes have past when the two return with their supplies which survive through some miracle. To their surprise they saw Jessie bickering with Ash about his injuries and that they need to heal. Ash going tired of hearing Jessie used Recover and Refresh to heal himself.

"There I'm healed now will you get on my back. I wanted us to be gone fifteen minutes ago." Said a deeply annoyed Ash.

Jessie climb onto Ash's back with James who was already on his back holding Meowth who is in a full body cast still unconscious. After Jessie got on his back, Ash rose back on to his feet. Riolu quickly jumped on to Ash's back and climb up his neck to his head. After Riolu got himself comfortable, the group left the mountain heading into the forest with Ash leading leaving Mt. Silver.

Two hours have passed since the group had left when a golden light appeared in the sky with a beautiful shriek flew down a huge bird with colorful feathers and a rainbow following right behind it for it was the Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh. The Ho-oh landed and looked at the destruction with surprise.

**"Arceus what has happen here?!"** Said the Ho-oh in a female voice to herself.

**"What's going on here? First Darkrai disappeared from Alamos Town, then the theft of the Soul Dew, now this!"**

Then she notice the aura coming off the mess.

_"This aura is show signs of being used as an attack and a powerful one by the looks of it. Wait! This aura feels familiar, but I can't recall whose."_

She just then felt the same aura but much stronger at a farther distance. Thinking it may the source, she decided to follow it and took to the air.

Ash suddenly felt something making him turn his head back.

**"What's up?"** asked Latios noticing Ash's behaver.

"Someone is tailing us." Answered Ash.

Then he flashed his eyes and continued moving saying, "Now whoever is following us try to find us now."

Ho-oh shriek in surprise for the aura she has been tailing has disappeared. She tried to locate the aura, but it was gone as if it was never there to begin with.

_"What's going on here?! This isn't natural! Aura doesn't just disappear like that! I better report this to Lady Arceus."_ Thinking to herself of the situation and turned toward the direction that will take her to Mt. Coronet.

"It looks like our tracker has given up." Said Ash as he felt the presence leave.

"Do you know it was Twerp?" asked Jessie.

"No, but I can only guess whoever was following us is because of the mess I made back there." Answered Ash shaking his head and accidentally throwing Riolu off.

Riolu went flying, but catch in Ash's Psychic and brought back to his back.

"Sorry Riolu."

**"It's fine Master."**

Ash rolled his eyes annoyed of being called master by Riolu and was about to retort when he heard a cry for help. He quickly changed into human form making James fall hard on his ass and Jessie to fall into Darkrai's arms who dropped her within two seconds. Luckily Riolu held on when Ash transformed and was now riding on his black coat master's shoulder as he ran off to who knows where with Darkrai and Latios right behind him.

"Well well. It looks like after all these years we finally got you. Ain't that right Chico? Blurt?" Said a tall man with a green shirt and pants and a black hat looking at the cage.

"Right you are Braggo and it all thanks to my inventions." Said a middle man with brown and wearing a green shirt and pants like Braggo.

"This Tyranitar and Larvitar will make the Pokémon Poacher Brothers rich. With a shiny Kirlia as a free bonus" said a fat man like the other two wearing the same clothes.

The three brothers laughed at the Pokémon that were trapped inside the cage. The Kirlia and Larvitar were hiding behind a female Tyranitar with a scar on her chest as she growled at the brothers.

**"Miss Tyranitar, I have called out for with telepathy."** Said the shiny Kirlia in a male voice.

**"Good, hopefully someone would come and help us."** Said the female Tyranitar not taking her eyes off the brothers.

**"Mom, I'm scared. Why won't these humans leave us alone?"** Spoke the frightened Larvitar in a young male voice.

**"I don't know my child, I just don't know."**

Unknown to all behind the three brother in the trees looking at the scene stood a person in a black coat with a Riolu on his shoulder with a Darkrai and Latios at his side.

**_"Humans like those makes me sick."_** Said Darkrai with a tone of anger and his voice.

"Tell me about it and it always people like those that make worse for everyone else." Said Ash clinching his fist in anger.

After taking a few breaths to calm himself down, he then said, "Ok here's the plan. Riolu you distract those idiots and try have them chase you. Annoy them like you always do with Darkrai. Darkrai you help Riolu take them out. Stay out of sight while Latios and I rescue those Pokémon. Got it?"

After the three nodded their heads, Ash said, "Ok let's put this plan into action."

The female Tyranitar growled at brothers again feeling angry and helpless in their situation when a sudden a Riolu jumped out trees.

**"Ha-ha-ha! You missed one rare Pokémon here! You three are so stupid that even a Slowpoke can easily outsmart you!"** Shouted the Riolu at the brothers pulling an eyelid and smacking his butt.

_"What is that Riolu doing?"_ thought the mother Tyranitar.

It didn't need to take a genius to find out the Riolu is insulting them as Braggo grab his fist in anger shouted, "I don't what you said, but I know when I'm being insulted. You just put yourself into a nasty situation. Chico! Help catch this smartass! Blurt! Make sure our goods don't escape!"

Tyranitar watch helplessly as the Riolu ran in one direction with two of the brothers chasing him. Tyranitar blinked her eyes as she thought she saw a shadow chasing after the two brother, but saw nothing. She looked at the fat human and her eyes widen in surprise as she saw a black coat human running towards the fat one.

Blurt notice the Tyranitar's expression and turned around to see what was behind him only to get punch right in the face. The impact was enough to throw him off his feet with his nose broken and bleeding. He got himself back up seeing his attacker is at the cage with Tyranitar growling a threat at the person and ran towards him determine to get his revenge.

Tyranitar watch the black coat human punch the fat one in the face and ran towards her, her child, and Kirlia. She let out a threating growl as the black human got to their cage. She noticed the fat one had got back and is running towards the black coated human only to be tackled by something invisible.

_What's going on here?"_ Tyranitar thought to herself as she watch the fat one was tackled again and again.

Ash ignoring Latios who was attacking Blurt invisible focus his task of freeing the trapped Pokémon.

_"Great! It's an electronic lock. I'm never good with theses and I'm too drained to use my aura… Well I might as well try my luck with it and see if I can unlock this thing."_ Thought Ash as he looked at the lock.

**"Back off Human!"** Growled Tyranitar at the black coat human who ignored her.

**"Wait Miss Tyranitar! He is here to help us. I can feel it from his emotions."** Spoke Kirlia calming Tyranitar down.

Larvitar looked at the human thinking, _"Why do I have this feeling I know this human? This human scent is just a little different, but still is familiar."_

Tyranitar noticed her son was staring at the human very closely, but didn't say anything as she watched the fat human get tackled into a tree and is knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile in quite a good distance away from Ash, Braggo and Chico have just lost sight of the Riolu they have been chasing.

"Where is that smartass?!" Shouted Braggo in frustration.

"Relaxed brother. It couldn't have gotten far." Said Chico keeping a cool head.

"Grr, fine! Chico, you look in those bushes while I look over at the trees. That Riolu won't escape us!" Said Braggo before he headed off for the trees.

Chico began his search through the bush finding nothing until he notice one bush moved.

"Ah-ha!" he said in triumph.

He quickly moved to that bush and pulled the branches apart.

"What the?!" he said in confusion as he found nothing.

He let go the branches letting go back to their original position and turned his back to the bush scratching his head. Without any warning, a black clawed hand grabbed his face covering his mouth preventing him from making any sound and yanked him back into the bush.

"Chico! Have you found yet?" yelled Braggo, but didn't get a reply.

"Chico! Chico?" Yelled Braggo now starting to nervous.

"Chico! Cut this crap now! Where are you?"

No matter how many times he yelled, Chico never answered back.

"What's going on here?!" Shouted a now totally freaked Braggo.

Just then Braggo felt something hit him in the groan hard that made him cry out in pain with tears in his eyes and drop to his knees. It was then he notice the Riolu in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"You!" Hissed Braggo with anger and pain.

**"Nightly-night bad guy."** Said Riolu and he punched Braggo in the face with Power-Up Punch knocking him unconscious.

**"Now that felt good."** Said Riolu and noticed Darkrai coming towards him carrying an unconscious Chico on his shoulder.

**_"Now that our job is done, let's head back to Ash."_** Said Darkrai as picked up Braggo and put him on his other shoulder.

**"Whatever you say Blacky."** Said Riolu and ran off before Darkrai could do anything to him.

**_"You're lucky my claws are full."_** Snarled Darkrai highly unamused wanting to hit the pup as he chased after him.

_" #$ #! Why won't f $# lock open?!"_ Snarled Ash in his head trying for some time unlocking the cage.

Latios still invisible just watch Ash struggle with the lock wishing he could help, but he wasn't better at it than Ash is. Even if he could, he had the feeling Ash wouldn't let him and he had to guard Blurt even though he was unconscious. He let out a sigh and listen to Ash's colorful human words he started to shout out at the lock.

Tyranitar was somewhat confused with the language the black coat human was shouting and behaver. It didn't surprise her that she didn't understand all human language for mostly she stay far away from human. However she could figure it out the words the human was saying were bad by judging Kirlia's negative reaction to the words.

**"Master we're back and we accomplish our mission."** Announced Riolu with Darkrai carrying the two unconscious bodies.

Darkrai then moved to the unconscious Blurt and dropped his load. He then moved towards Ash who is still struggling with the lock.

**_"Aren't you done yet? I want the job done before those idiots wake up."_** Said Darkrai.

"I'm trying! Can't you see I'm having trouble with this lock?!" Snapped Ash stopping to look at Darkrai.

Darkrai then slashed the lock with a Night Slash and said, **_"If you can't solve it, break it!"_**

Sparks flew out of the lock which showed Ash's face for a few seconds before his face was concealed again, but it was enough for Larvitar's eyes to widen. Soon the lock has disengage opening the door to the cage freeing the trapped Pokémon.

**"Thank you for freeing us."** Said Tyranitar bowing her head in respect after she, Kirlia, and Larvitar got out of the cage.

**_"Yes, thank you for saving us. I'm forever in debt with you."_** Spoke Kirlia in telepathy.

Before Ash could replied, Larvitar jumped towards him knocking the breath out of him and to the ground. Ash groaned in pain as Larvitar hugged him tightly with tears of joy in his eyes saying, **"Dad! You're back! I've missed you so much!"**

Ash was speechless, he couldn't understand how Larvitar could recognize him. All he could manage to choke up was, "How… How could you recognize me?"

**"I recognized your scent and your face Dad!"** Said Larvitar excited to be back with his father.

Ash then noticed Tyranitar and Kirlia were looking confuse of the event. With a sigh, he decided to shed some light and lowered his hood. Tyranitar's eyes widen in recognizing the human with z sports and raven black hair and gave him a friendly greeting while Kirlia was in complete shock.

_"I can't believe it! The Chosen One and my future trainer! I didn't think I've would meet him so soon on my journey to find him. I will fulfill my destiny as one of his 'Chosen Pokémon', I hope he will take me and help evolve into the Pokémon I've always dream of becoming."_ Thought Kirlia with great excitement and fear.

Latios smiled while Riolu laugh at the heart warming scene even Darkrai cracked a smile. All were watching Ash and Larvitar that no one noticed the brothers have regain conscious. Braggo, Chico, Blurt all rose to their feet and recognized Ash.

"Hey Bro! It's that kid who messed with us first time." Hissed Chico quietly to Braggo.

"Yah! And now he mess with us again." Whispered Blurt.

"Well he has messed with us for the last time. Chico give me the special bullet." Snarled Braggo quietly as he pulled out his gun.

Chico pulled out a small box labeled "Caution! Extremely Toxic!" and open it. Very carefully, he removed one bullet and handed it to Braggo who loaded it into his gun.

"What's so special about that bullet?" Whispered Blurt.

"It has a chemically made toxin inside it that is very poisonous when it enter a body. Also there isn't any antidote for the toxic is too strong and it will end the kid's live." Answered Braggo and took aim.

Tyranitar just happen to turn and saw the bad humans are awake. She then saw one was pointing what appears to be a weapon to her at Ash. Without giving it any thought, she moved in front of Ash just as Braggo fired the gun.

**"MOM!"** shouted Larvitar as the bullet pierced into Tyranitar's skin.

Everyone was in shock as Tyranitar turned her head to Ash and gave a sad and weak smile before she collapsed. Larvitar was into tears, Kirlia was into shock, and Latios, Riolu and Darkrai looked at Ash with great fear. Just as they feared, Ash was shaking with anger and his eyes glowing red. Riolu grabbed Kirlia and jumped onto Latios who sped far away with Darkrai carrying the crying Larvitar not far behind.

The three brothers felt their instinct screaming at them to run away as they watch with horror as Ash engulfed himself in a massive teal blue fire and after the fire stood a very angry black Arceus.

"You foolish idiots!" Roared the angry Arceus making the brothers coward in fear.

"You've just killed an innocent life for your own greed and revenge! This is unacceptable!"

"It was an accident! I'm very sorry!" said Braggo with fear.

"Sorry won't bring back the lost lives and you just go back to poaching more innocent Pokémon all for profit!" Thundered Ash.

"We won't go back to poaching! We'll turn over a new leaf! We've promised!" Said the three brothers together.

"Lies! Your fates have decided! Your inner aura your very souls shall be banished in the 'Shadow Realm' for all eternity!" Finished Ash and he opened a dark portal.

The brothers' watch with great fear unable to move as the portal appear and out came three chains of shadow. The chains then plunge into the brothers making them howl in pain. The chains then started to pull and pulled out three ghostly images of them. They watch their ghostly images fighting hard to escape the chains as it pulled them into the dark portal, but it was inedible for them to escape. The chains pulled them into the portal and the brother screamed in great pain as the portal closed shut then nothing.

Emptiness, nothing, the brother couldn't feel anything. They were nothing but empty shells of their former lives. They could no longer be called human or anything at all for they are ghosts of flesh.

"My judgment has been fulfilled." Said Ash flashing his eyes as he completed his sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter complete! Shocking ending right? Leave a Review to tell your thoughts of this chapter. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm signing out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Snivy24 here with a new chapter. I want to make something clear that got from a Review, the 'Shadow Realm" has nothing to do with Yu-gi-oh! It was just a name I thought up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor will I. It all belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Speech"= Talking

_"__Speech"_= Thoughts

**_"_****_Speech"_**= Telepathy

**"****Speech"**= Pokémon Speech

"**Speech**"= Speaking with Aura

**Return of the Chosen One**

**Chapter Five**

Ash used his remaining power he had left and warp the brothers in chains made of aura. Then he move to Tyranitar who was slowly dying from the toxin within her body. Tears flooded his eyes as watch helplessly unable to save her.

**"It's all my fault! If I had keep an eye on them!" **Ash yelled angrily at himself.

**"I-its n-n-not your fault."** Said a weak voice making Ash look Tyranitar.

**"How can you say that?! It is all my fault!"**

**"N-n-no it isn't. The blame goes to those h-h-humans for they're the ones w-w-who shot me."** Said Tyranitar then she started coughing up blood.

**"I haven't much t-t-time left. I want you to promise me something."** Tyranitar said then she looked straight into Ash's eyes and said, **"I want you take my son. Protect and raises him as your own son. Promise me that."**

**"I promise. I will watch over him and protect him."** Ash said bowing his head.

**"T-t-thank you. Now can rest in peace knowing my son will be safe. My only deepest regret is I couldn't spend a very long time with him. Tell him I love him…"** Tyranitar said before she shut her eyes for good as her life faded away from existence.

Fresh tears came down on the black Arceus's face at the deceased Tyranitar then turned to the brothers with rage in his heart before shaking his head thinking to himself, _"No Ash, it's pointless. They are worse than death there is nothing more you can do to them."_

He looked at Tyranitar's body and thought,_ "I can't just her body here. I'll take it me and buried her after I turn in these idiots."_

Carefully using his psychic power, he lifted Tyranitar's body and place it on his back using his aura to make chains to secure her. Then made another chain to connect the one already wrapped around the brothers and have it connect to him then begun moving dragging the brother behind him.

Using his aura, Ash was able to locate Darkrai, Riolu, Latios, Larvitar, and Kirlia who were with Jessie, James, and the still full body casted and unconscious Meowth who never left their position when Ash left without any warning.

"Where have you been Twerp?! Darkrai, Latios, and Riolu came back with those two and refused to answer my question! What is going on?!" Shouted an angry Jessie.

Ash ignored her and turned to James then ordered, "James I want you to drop these drooling morons to the nearest police station. Use a very good disguise so you don't get arrested yourself as well and return here."

"Yes Boss! Right away!" Said James and Ash freed them and himself from the chain that bonded them together with Darkrai looking at them then carefully lowered Tyranitar's body to ground.

**_"Ash what did you do them? They're a complete mess!"_** Said Darkrai with shock and disgusted at the condition the brothers were in.

"I have banished their very souls in the 'Shadow Realm'. They're only alive is because of their brain and heart are still working, however they're unable to feel emotions or anything else that makes them human or something truly alive." Said Ash looking at the brothers with much hatred.

**_"They got what was coming to them. I hope… Wait! Did say the 'Shadow Realm'?! Does that dimension really exist?!"_** Said Darkrai with great fear.

"Yes it does exist." Said Ash looking straight into Darkrai's eyes showing he isn't lying.

**"Shadow Realm? What is that?"** asked a confused Kirlia.

Ash turned to Kirlia and answered, "It is a dimension where evil dwells. It is place of ever-lasting darkness with hope of ever escaping. It's a place where evil people and Pokémon go after they die as punishment for all the evil they have committed in their lives. Also according to legend it is also the prison of the 'Dark Legendries'."

Kirlia's eyes widen with shock and thought, _"To think such a place really exist."_

He then asked,** "What are the 'Dark Legendries'? Are they legendary Pokémon?"**

It was Darkrai who answered, **_"No, they are not. They are evil creatures that aren't even Pokémon. For centuries they have brought death and destruction all over the world. They weren't powerful as Lady Arceus, however they can overpower her in numbers. Our Legendries ancestors have fought them to stop them, but they were just too powerful. Then one night something unexplainable happened causing the 'Dark Legendries' to lose their power and Lady Arceus was able defeat and imprison them. All have been imprisoned except two, which looked like Groudon and Kyogre, have escaped and disappeared. Arceus had suspected those two have died and became fossilized but could never find them. Lady Arceus told us they nothing but a fairy tale."_**

Ash looked at Darkrai and asked, "Why would Arceus tell you all it was a fairy tale?"

Darkrai shrugged answering, **_"I don't have a clue, but I can guess she was trying to keep them from ever getting released."_**

Ash nodded his head in understanding then his eyes widen with shock and said, "I have encountered one before."

**_"What?! Where?! How?!"_** Darkrai shouted with shock.

Everyone except Larvitar who too deep in his misery to notice his surrounding and Meowth who is still unconscious looked at Ash. Ash ignored them all focusing his attention on Larvitar who stilled wailing in his misery. Ash unable to bear seeing Larvitar so miserable, moved toward him as everyone was all focused on him.

**_"Larvitar."_** Spoke Ash to only Larvitar in telepathy getting his attention.

Larvitar coming out a bit out of his misery to the point where he aware of his surroundings turned to looked behind him. Poor Larvitar's heart froze as he saw a huge Pokémon he has never seen before and feel the power radiating off of it to the point it was overwhelming him. It was so much that it made Larvitar look to the ground covering his face and shake with fear.

**_"Larvitar."_** Ash spoke telepathy out to Larvitar again this time in a softer tone.

Hearing the voice, Larvitar stopped shaking and looked at the huge Pokémon again. Gathering his courage, Larvitar moved closer to the unknown Pokémon as it lowered its face looking at him. Larvitar looked deep into the Pokémon's crimson eyes and begun recognizing the eyes and its scent.

**"Dad?"** Whispered Larvitar so softly that everyone didn't hear except the huge Pokémon and himself.

**_"Yes Larvitar. It is I."_** Said Ash with much care.

Without any warning, Larvitar rushed towards and held on Ash's face. Ash taken by surprise of Larvitar's sudden action, but didn't do a thing as Larvitar held on his face crying out his pain. It was enough that it even brought tears to his own eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He knew he had to be strong for Larvitar's sake.

**"Dad."** Said Larvitar catching Ash off guard for a second.

**_"Yes Larvitar?"_** said Ash trying to look at Larvitar with difficulty due to him being on his face.

**"You will never leave me will you?"** asked Larvitar almost pleading.

**_"No I will not leave you. I've promised your mother that I'll watch you and care you as her final wish."_**

**"Thank you Dad."** Said Larvitar before falling asleep exhausted from all the events.

Ash using Psychic carefully removed Larvitar from his face as he lay down and brought him to his front legs. Larvitar without waking snuggled closer to his chest for warm as Ash and everyone else looked at him with pity.

**_"He will have nasty emotional scars…"_** Said Kirlia in telepathy to everyone with sadness.

**_"It's too bad my sister isn't here, she would be able to heal those emotional scars easily…"_** Darkrai said.

**"How can a female Darkrai help? Wouldn't she make it worse?" **Asked Riolu being a smartass.

**_"She isn't even a Darkrai you moron! She is a Cresselia idiot pup!"_** Snapped Darkrai hitting Riolu.

It wasn't long that Riolu and Darkrai got into a heated argument that soon evolved in a human brawl that Larvitar shifted in his sleep.

"Shut up both of you before you wake Larvitar and have a taste of my Judgment!" Thundered Ash luckily not waking Larvitar with his shouting.

Darkrai and Riolu shivered and immediately broke their fight, but still giving each other nasty glares at each other. James then remembered the mission Ash has given him earlier and quickly put on a very good disguise. After that he took the three brothers and left to drop them off at the nearest police station. Ash looked at his surrounding for the first time and notice they're in a flowerily meadow.

_"Hmm… This seems a very nice spot for Tyranitar's final resting place."_ Thought Ash then looked at Riolu and Darkrai and an idea popped into his head.

"Darkrai! Riolu!" Ordered Ash getting the two's attention.

"As punishment for your fight earlier, you two are to dig a grave for Tyranitar without using any of your powers or aura." Said Ash as he created two shovels out of his aura.

**"Ah man!/****_Dammit!_****"** Said Riolu and Darkrai as they were given the shovels and soon got to work.

Kirlia decided now was the time to talk to Ash something important. He got himself up move pass Darkrai and Riolu who were insulting one and another and moved towards Ash.

**"Ash."** Said Kirlia getting Ash's attention.

**"There is something I want to ask you."**

**"Oh and what is that?"** Asked Ash with an expression of raised eyebrows.

**"I want to join you and offered you my service."**

**"Why may I asked?"**

**"You are the Chosen One and I was destined to be one of your Chosen Pokémon who are born to join you to become the strongest of their species. Also I want to repay you for saving my life from those humans and fulfill my dream."**

**"Oh and what dream is that?"**

**"To become the most powerful Gallade."**

**"Then I welcome you to the team."**

**"Thank you Lord Ash."**

**"Just call me Ash."** Said Ash and summoned a Cherish Ball.

Ash had the Cherish Ball floated in front of Kirlia who touch the button and allowed himself to be captured. Ash using his powers opened the Cherish Ball and released Kirlia out of his Cherish Ball.

**"How do you feel?" **Asked Ash to his newest addition.

**"Fine. I have to admit I like my Poké Ball, but I prefer to stay out."**

**"Very well then."**

Three hours have passed when Darkrai and Riolu very tired have finished the hole with James's, who returned an hour ago, help.

**"Finally!"** Said a very tired Riolu.

"Well done. Now get some rest, we will bury Tyranitar within four hours which should be morning and get on the road. I don't want myself or anyone else to be spotted." Said Ash looking at the moon's position.

**"Understood my lord!"** Said Kirlia bowing.

_"Just great! It is already annoying enough with Riolu calling me Master. Now I have to deal with Kirlia calling me Lord?! Just great! At least Darkrai and Latios treats me normal."_ Thought Ash annoyed.

Four hours later, Darkrai woke up and seeing he was the only one who was up removed his Lunar Wing necklace. Everyone except Ash and Larvitar woke up screaming from their terrible nightmare with Darkrai chuckling at his favorite method of waking the group as move to wake Ash.

After a few minutes of failing to wake Ash, Darkrai very carefully removed Larvitar with Ash's own Lunar Wing still making contact and gave Ash a taste of Darkrai's nightmare at full power. Ash jumped as he awaken making a very small earthquake with his weight.

**_"Hey! You wouldn't wake up and you wanted everyone up within four hours."_** Said Darkrai as Ash glared at him.

Ash rolled his eyes before reverting back into his human form and took Larvitar out of Darkrai's claws who in turn put back on his necklace hiding it in his red spiked growth. After seeing Darkrai has his necklace back on, Ash removed his own Lunar Wing from Larvitar and put it away. Ash then lifted one arm and focusing on his aura, carefully lifted Tyranitar's body and placed her in the hole. Feeling guilty in doing so, but it was the right to do woke Larvitar.

**"Dad?"** asked Larvitar looking at his father.

"It is time to good bye to your mother Larvitar." Said Ash very carefully trying to avoid upsetting Larvitar.

Larvitar sadly nodded and turned to look at his mother with her eyes shut as she looked like she is in peace.

**"Good-bye mom. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm deeply happy to have you as my mom. I'll miss you."** Said Larvitar as he said his farewell to his mother, before he broke into tears once again.

Ash hugged him as he looked at Tyranitar and said, "Farewell Tyranitar. I wish I could have got to know you. I'm deeply grateful of you saving my life and I promise you as I did earlier, I will watch over your son. May you rest in peace."

After Ash finish saying his farewell, he moved aside to allow everyone else to say their farewell. After Darkrai said his farewell much to everyone's surprise, Ash using aura once again lifted the dirt and carefully filled the hole. After Ash has finished burying Tyranitar, he then created a tombstone. Ash then has changed back into his Pokémon Form and knelt down.

"Climb on." He said and James carrying the still unconscious Meowth, Jessie, Riolu, and Larvitar climbed on his back except Riolu who climb to favorite spot on Ash's head.

Ash watched Latios lowered his head to allow Kirlia climb on his back while Darkrai picked up the pack of supplies he dropped who he rushed after Ash and put it on his back. After Ash saw everyone was ready, he rose to his feet and wordlessly led his group.

Two hours have pass when the group have left when a howl is heard in the meadow. A blue blur ran into the meadow before the thing slowed to a stop revealing itself to be the Legendary Suicune. The Suicune then lowered its head and started smelling the flower saying in a female voice, **"The flowers of the meadow is just as sweet as I remember."**

She then noticed a pile of dirt and moved toward it growling and thinking, _"If someone trying to destroy this place, they will feel my wrath."_

Once she got closer, she then realized it was a grave. Curiously she looked at the tombstone she just notice and read out loud, **"Here lies Tyranitar. Who is a proud mother and willingly sacrificed herself to protect her family and friends. May she rest in peace and be remembered."**

Suicune backed away and bowed her head in respect for the brave Tyranitar. She then notice familiar footprints and started to follow them thinking, _"Why would Lady Arceus be here?"_

_"I'm getting close, I can feel Lady Arceus's power."_ Thought Suicune as she ran following the trail.

Suddenly without any warning a golden ring appear out nowhere in front of Suicune making her stop.

**"What the?! What is this?!"** Shouted Suicune alarmed.

She then heard a dark female laughter as the ring begun sucking in Suicune. She turned to run the other direction, but the suction was too strong and lifted her off the ground towards the ring. She by luck manage to plant her paws on the ring to prevent her from going inside, however she then notice the ring was slowly making itself bigger.

**"HELP!"** She cried out with fear.

Ash and the group all stopped when they heard the shout and without any warning, Ash ran off towards the direction where he heard the voice with his passenger holding on to him.

**"Hey wait for us!"** Shouted Latios as he and Darkrai chase after him.

Suicune saw her vision go blurry as she felt her strength fading away. Soon ring grew so big that she couldn't hold herself. She closed her eyes in acceptance that she is going to swallowed by the ring. Just then she felt something warm wrap around her waist. She opened eyes and saw a glowing chain wrapped around her. She saw the chain is slowly pulling her out of the ring. Her eyes fallowed the chain and saw her saver. She gasped with surprise even though her vision is currently blurry, she can make out the shape and color.

_"A black Arceus! How is that possible?!"_ She thought trying to understand what she is seeing.

Ash grunted as he used his aura and his own physical strength to create a chain of aura and use it to pull Suicune out of the mysterious ring. Darkrai and Latios soon caught up and wordlessly help pull the chain. James handed Meowth to Riolu who slid down Ash's neck as he and Jessie slid down off Ash's back and added their support to the chain. Together with the two humans and three legendries, they were able to pull Suicune out of the ring.

Suicune completely drained of energy fainted after she pulled out of the ring. Ash glared at the ring and launched a Bug-type Judgment at the ring. The Bug-typed Meteors flew right inside soon after a loud explosion is heard then a scream of a pain. Then something small flew out of ring right before it shrank to nothing.

**_"What in Arceus's name is this?"_** Said Darkrai as he picked up the thing as it turned out to be a small weird bottle.

"It's a 'Prison Bottle'." Said Ash looking at the object.

**_"How do you know that?"_**

"I have no clue… Darkrai put it in your pack. I have a feeling we can't let this thing lying around."

Darkrai look confused, but did as he was told while Ash looked at Suicune as he will chain of his aura to disappear.

**"How is she?"** Asked Latios looking at Suicune with concern.

"She is fine just exhausted." Answered Ash then jerked his to the air looking behind him.

"Everyone come to me now! Someone is coming!"

Everyone moved to Ash and he teleported them and himself with his aura in Teal Blue flames. The fire has just vanished when Raikou and Entei enter the area.

**"Sister!"** Cried out Raikou and Entei deeply concerned about their sister.

They ran towards her soon Raikou started shaking her wake while Entei looked at his surroundings trying to find who dared attack their sister. Soon Suicune woke and slowly rose to her feet.

**"Where is he?"** She asked trying to find her savior.

**"Who?"** Growled Entei.

**"The black Arceus."** Answered Suicune looking at Entei in the face.

**"The what?!"** Said Entei and Raikou at the same time.

**"The black Arceus. You know the Pokémon that looks like Arceus except he is black with a teal blue underbelly. Didn't you see him?"**

**"Suicune we saw no one. We only found you out cold when we arrived here."** Entei explained with Raikou nodding his head.

Suicune looked away from her brothers frowning and thought, _"I know they aren't lying. Where could you have disappeared to…?"_

Entei frowned as he thought he just saw his sister blushed for a second, but she had shook her head making it disappear before he could confirm what he saw.

Just then a powerful female voice spoke to them in telephathy, **_"Fellow legendries, I have called an emergency meeting and I expect all of you to be there."_**

Raikou sighed and said, **"You heard Lady Arceus. We better get there or we'll face her wrath."**

Both Entei and Suicune nodded and the three ran off, but Suicune stopped for a second. She looked behind her hoping to see her savior, but to her disappointment, she didn't see anyone. She let out a sad sigh before she ran after her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Complete. Has Ash been completely discovered by the <strong>Legendrie<strong>s? What was the Dark **Legendary that Ash has encountered?** Who attacked Suicune? Find out in the next chapter. Leave a Review to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll work on the next as soon as I can. Snivy24 signing out.**


End file.
